<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Blankets by TheEnchantedQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491897">Under the Blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill'>TheEnchantedQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Fluff, M/M, Optimus wants attention, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOFT GAYS, Sleepy Cuddles, i love them, they are so pURE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OptiRatch concept: Optimus loves to take Ratchet's blankets and sleep with them. He likes that they smell like Ratchet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Blankets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where the frag- WHO KEEPS STEALING MY <em>FRAGGING BLANKETS</em>?!" </p>
<p>The frustrated shouting from the room a couple doors down jolted Optimus out of his rest. Uh oh. He sat up in his berth, greeted by the welcoming, homey darkness of his private quarters. </p>
<p>He brightened his optics so they could illuminate his surroundings in their pale blue light. Down the hall, Ratchet was grumbling and stomping about, no doubt furious over the fact that someone in the base stripped his berth and took all of his bedding. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, his blankets would often go missing for a night, only to turn up the next day, neatly folded on his berth. Nobody owned up to it, nobody mentioned it, so Ratchet would ignore it and move forward with his day. But tonight, his sheets and comforter were missing, along with his pillow. </p>
<p>Optimus looked around him, in the nest he had made on his berth.</p>
<p>He was in so much trouble. </p>
<p>Ratchet's sheets were wrapped around Optimus' pillow.</p>
<p>Ratchet's thick, fluffy comforter was balled up and clutched to his chest.</p>
<p>Ratchet's pillow rested beside his own at the head of the berth. </p>
<p>His own personal blankets had been carelessly tossed to the floor, so he could rest in Ratchet's bedding alone. </p>
<p>He had grown increasingly needy when Ratchet started working on the Synthen formula. All of his medic's free time went to that, instead of, well, him. Ratchet stopped coming to his berth to cuddle every night, insisting that he didn't want to wake Optimus when he retired from his efforts in the late hours of the morning.</p>
<p>"You have a team to lead, you ought to be resting as much as you can. I won't hold you back by keeping you up." He had said.</p>
<p>Oh, but Optimus <em>wished</em> Ratchet would keep him up. He missed listening to the hum of Ratchet's sleeping engine, snuggling in the morning before they rose, reaching out and touching each other silently throughout the night. . . </p>
<p>Optimus had accepted that he couldn't convince Ratchet to walk away from his work to cuddle. Ratchet could out-stubborn him any day at any time. He had accepted that he would have to adjust, for now. Ratchet would not rest while there was work to be done.</p>
<p>And so, he settled for sneaking Ratchet's blankets into his room. The comforter and sheets smelled like his mate. Hugging them and inhaling, he could smell the soap Ratchet used to wash his hands after cleaning a tool, the cleanliness of the medbay where Ratchet worked, the warm energon Ratchet sipped every morning, the finish Ratchet used to maintain his equipment, the rubber of his tires, the smooth leather of his seats. . . </p>
<p>Venting, Optimus buried his face into Ratchet's soft comforter. </p>
<p>Ratchet would be upset with him. He took his medic's belongings without asking first, and while they were bonded, Ratchet always appreciated respect for personal items. </p>
<p>He sat like that for a moment, before lowering the comforter and rising from his berth. Quickly, he folded all of Ratchet's bedding, and made for the door, intending on delivering it all back to his medic.</p>
<p>His door opened to reveal his mate standing there.</p>
<p>Ratchet's optics met his, before they moved over what he held in his arms. "Old Friend," the Prime smiled. "I am sorry, I am the one who stripped your berth."</p>
<p>"Optimus-" Ratchet seemed to struggle with what to say for a second. "Why the frag would you do that? Is this supposed to be a prank? Honestly, Optimus, I'm tired, and I don't understand-"</p>
<p>"I miss you." The Prime brushed his mate's helm with his servo. He cupped Ratchet's cheek, thumb tracing the plating below his optic. </p>
<p>Ratchet stared up at him, clearly confused and flustered; Optimus could feel his cheek heating against his palm.</p>
<p>"Will you rest with me tonight?" </p>
<p>"Is that what this is about?" Sighing long and slow, Ratchet pushed Optimus' servo away from his face. "Don't make a habit of taking my things when you want my attention. Move so I can come in." He gestured for Optimus to step aside; Optimus obeyed almost giddily. </p>
<p>Both of them slid onto the berth, tucking themselves under Ratchets comforter. Optimus slid an arm around his mate's waist and pulled him close, pressing Ratchet's back to his chest. One of his knees pushed in between Ratchet's legs and intertwined them, clinging lovingly. </p>
<p>They just laid there for several minutes, existing together, warm in one another's presence, before Ratchet spoke softly, "I miss you too."</p>
<p>"Will you make more time for us?" Optimus murmured against Ratchet's shoulder. </p>
<p>A moment of consideration. "Yes, Optimus." His optics dimmed and closed. "I love you."</p>
<p>"And I love you." Optimus' lips pulled into a charming smile, his optics closing as well.</p>
<p>Cuddling with Ratchet was better than cuddling with Ratchet's sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not to over exaggerate but I would die for these two</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>